


At the Wedding

by kindkit



Category: Dalziel and Pascoe - Hill
Genre: Canon Queer Character, Community: help_haiti, Double Drabble, Jealousy, Multi, Unrequited Love, Weddings, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wield is happy for Ellie and Pete. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the [Help Haiti fundraiser](community.livejournal.com/help_haiti). It's a 200-word double drabble by my count (MS Word) although not by the archive's.

Ellie Soper--Ellie Pascoe as she'll be in a minute--is a lovely girl. At first Wield agreed with Dalziel that she was too gobby, but now he sees that it comes from the heart. Those words she throws around, justice and equality and that, they're real to her. And she's mad for Pete. They're mad for each other.

Wield likes her. If she were a bloke he could fancy her. He wishes her and Pete nothing but happiness.

That's why it's a shock, what he feels when the registrar pronounces them man and wife and they kiss so bloody happily: injustice. That Wield's starving and Ellie's greedy, that with the world to choose from she's taken the one thing he needed, little as it was. That she's trampled him and never even noticed.

"Congratulations," Wield tells them afterwards, and he kisses her cheek and shakes Pete's hand.

At the pub--no middle-class reception for Ellie--he toasts to their future. He gets a mite pissed and wishes he could shake off Superintendent Dalziel. (Years later he'll know the kindness Andy did him that day.)

"No sense in it," he mutters.

"What, lad?"

"Love."

"Nay," says Dalziel. "I reckon not."


End file.
